Justice League: Green Hope
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: After being attacked by an advanced alien, Ben is sent to a different universe. He ends up meeting the Justice League and become an official member. Who will be his mentor? why does the League think he's powerful? what kind of evil will want his Omnitrix? PLEASE REVIEW. :D First crossover so...be nice. XD
1. No Goodbyes

Ben laid in his bed quietly and comfortable, he didn't mind the noise of the rust bucket as it drove down a few miles. They stopped at a local gas station having Grandpa Max leave the car as Gwen was still reading her book. For some reason it was too quiet.

"BEN!" Gwen shook up Ben, whom was still tired. "What stink breath?" he yawned loudly. "Well, get up and do something, it's around one in the afternoon." Gwen explained to the brown-haired boy.

"Fine." he moaned, getting up and then heard many screams. "Aw, man..." he grumbled running out and turning the dial on the omnitrix. Running out to find a strong alien who was gray and metal like.

Switching to Wild Mutt, he attacked the alien, and then saw it taking out a strange-looking gun. The alien then shot Ben when turned back to normal.

A bright light flashed once more in Ben's vision.

"BEN!"

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. The Meeting

In the watch tower meeting room, everything seemed very quiet than usual. Flash stared at the Bats. "Um, why are we here again?" Flash questioned the bats. "We're here to talk about sidekicks or partners." Green Lantern answered.

"Oh...So why are we discussing about them? Don't we have enough?" Flash asked once more. "We're just trying to figure out if they're ready to work in a group, and if they can do it without us there." Batman responded quietly.

"And?"

The bats just glared at the Flash. "Okay, okay, I understand. But it's not like a super powered kid will fall out of the sky and into our laps." Flash pointed out, and soon there was a green light flashing. The league members looked up at the ceiling and heard a sharp noise striking their ears. And soon enough, there now laid a boy around ten or so on the table.

"Flash, you sometime scare me when you say stuff like that." Green Lantern glared at the speedster.

Wonder Woman then examined the knocked out boy. "He looks badly hurt. I'll take him to the medical room." Wonder Woman grabbed the boy. Super-Man seemed very confused and turned over to Batman.

"How do you think he got in?" he asked the dark knight. "Not sure, I'll have to figure this out back at the cave. But Clark keep a close eye on the boy. I'm not sure if we should trust him that easily." The Bats then left.

Super-Man looked at the remaining members and sighed. "He's too stubborn don't you think?" the flash nodded and chuckled. "Yup."

Meanwhile with Wonder Woman, it seemed like the kid had been attacked badly, she had already attached him to medical machines. His body was covered in bruises, scars, and deep cuts. She sighed, feeling the forehead of the child.

It felt a bit warm, and she weakly smiled. Knowing that the kid was going to be okay was a good sign to her. She then got up and left, turning off the lights.

**Sorry, but I just wanted the Justice League's POV and such and not have Ben awake. So, I'm thinking WHO SHOULD BE HIS MENTOR? And the reason why he's badly hurt is because he landed somewhere else before heading to the justice League Universe. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Where am I?

"W-Where am I?" Ben's eyes began to open, and soon enough. He saw a woman with black long hair, blue eyes, and in a strange uniform. "Finally you woke up, young one." the woman gave Ben a smile.

"Um, who are you? where am I? what's going on?" Ben was filled with questions, he looked at the woman with a confused look. "I'm Wonder Woman. You're in the Watch Tower, which is located in space. And you've been in a coma for two days." Wonder Woman answered with a smile.

Ben was so confused about his surrounding. Was he really in space? 'cause the room looked normal. Was she really a super hero? Nah, probably a prank or something. "Are you sure?" Ben questioned but then felt pain in his ribs. "Ow..." he grumbled.

"Are you okay" Diana looked at him with a frown. "Y-Yeah, it's just that I'm...kinda...in..terrible...pain..." he grumbled with his eyes closed. "Don't worry, it'll be gone in just a few moments. Just take steady deep breaths." Diana told him, having her blue eyes shining into his green one's.

Ben nodded, and gave out a few deep breaths. He examined the room. It was white, there was a sink and medicine cabnit above it, and there was two lonely chairs near the doorway. "I really..don't wanna ask but do you got something I can eat? that aren't...BUGS." Ben seemed scared saying the last part. "Alright, I'll be back in a few." she left the room.

There wasn't anything he could do. 'It was boring, dull, and quiet. He didn't like the pain in his body. He was hungry, bored, and tired. Was his last fight really that bad? I guess so,' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the door opened. A strong looking man walked into the room. He wore a blue tight suit, a red cape, and a "S" symbol was on his chest. "Are you alright kid?" he asked Ben with a frown. "Y-yeah, dude." Ben nodded.

"Could you tell us how you managed to create that portal and getting into our base?" the man asked once more, looking concerned. "Well, all I remember is fighting some alie-I mean big bully. Who was trying to teach me a lesson. But I got all scared and ran down the road. And suddenly this portal opened and pulled me in!" Ben faked tears, he didn't want this man knowing about his secret. What if he tried taking the omnitrix? what if he was secretly a villain who had Grandpa and Gwen?

He was confused of what to do, he just sat and looked at the man. He froze in place and soon enough, he fell back asleep.

**PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND IDEAS. :) I was confused for this chapter.**


	4. A quick reading

**This took me a while. So please enjoy. And don't be afraid to review it. ;)**

Superman walked out of the medical room and into the meeting room. Batman looked at him and asked, "We should have his mind read before we trust him." Superman sighed and looked at Wonder Woman. "Bruce, I don't think that's very necessary. He seems harmless." he told Batman.

"Clark, just because he looks like a kid. Doesn't mean he's not a criminal." Batman responded and followed Martian Manhunter to the medical room. The martian stood there for a few moments holding his hands onto both sides of his head.

Soon enough, he stopped. "This boy isn't a criminal of any sort. But he does have a special power." The martian told the three that were behind him. "So, what type of powers?" Superman questioned him. "I'm not sure. But it has to do with that watch on his left wrist." the martian explained.

Wonderwoman looked confused, "How can that watch be so powerful?" she asked. Batman walked over to the boy's left wrist and tried taking it off. "For some reason I can't find anyway to take it off." Batman sighed. The Flash soon rushed in and laughed. "I thought you were the world's greatest detective!"

"And I thought you were the world's biggest idiot." the dark knight rolled his eyes. "So, when should we try training him?" Wonder woman turned her head over to Batman. "I'm not sure, we'll have to test him, to see if he's worth training." Batman left the room silently.

The martian stared at the Flash. "I wouldn't wake the boy up, if I were you Flash." the martian also left. Leaving only Superman, Wonderwoman, and the Flash. "So, do you think he has super-speed?" the Flash asked. "Maybe," Wonderwoman shrugged. "I hope not," Superman sighed.

They soon left the room with the lights off. Having to discuss about their up coming training session.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I mean it. It's easy as pie. Just click the button and favorite and review it. And tell me what YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TO BEN. And which ALIEN he should turn into for the training session. DON'T IGNORE THIS MESSAGE. REVIEW THIS STORY. XD**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT NOTE. PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS ADDED TO THIS STORY. **

**Okay, I need an idea. So, here are two things we need to vote for. How Ben shows off his powers and what alien he turns into. **

**Justice League finding out his powers Ideas:**

**1. He's training with them. **

**2. He ends up saving them in the watchtower as one of the aliens. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON THAT.**

**Which Alien Ben should turn into. **

**1. HeatBlast**

** Mutt**

**3. Ditto**

**4. XLR8 (Or was it XLRB I'm so confused...)**

**5. Ben Wolf**

**CHOOSE BETWEEN THOSE FIVE. And GIVE ME ANY OTHER IDEAS YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE. **


	6. Training day 1

In the training room held Ben, Batman, Superman, and Wonder woman. "Alright, this training session we'll contain many obstacles, some you may have trouble with, or with determination you will be able to finish." Wonder Woman announced as Ben stood on the training field.

"Are you ready Ben?" Superman asked with a smile, Ben nodded in response. "Alright, Batman turn the system on." Batman nodded and turned on the system, and soon enough Ben was in a city with screaming survivors running out of a burning building. "Help us!" a lady with blond hair screamed holding a baby.

Ben looked around and snapped his fingers. "Going hero!" he smirked, looking down at his left wrist, and began switching the dial. He slammed his right hand onto it, quickly enough, his transformation took place, and instead of a ten year old boy, there was a red-skinned alien, with four yellow eyes and arms. "FOUR ARMS!" He growled, and ran up the burning building, having to carry the people from the burning building out, in a good amount of time.

He rushed out with exhaustion. 'How was this real, whatever technology they're using, it's pretty damn good.' Ben thought to himself. He kept rescuing and using Heat blast and Ditto to help stop the fire. After about ten minutes, he managed to get through it, and suddenly the city disappeared and he was back in the training room.

"Very impressive Ben." Superman smiled, and looked down at the ten year old boy. "Well, I think he needs more training around thinking and compromising." Batman stared at the boy as well. "I think he did better than what our sidekicks could achieve." Wonder woman commented with a smirk.

Ben smiled nervously, "I would've done better, if I was Way Big, but I know I would've...damage something beyond what the aliens could do." he had his left arm behind his head with a nervous smile.

"I say we give him a hero name and a mentor." Superman chuckled, and stared at the other two. "Not until, he improves a bit and that one of the members are willing to be his mentor." Batman answered and stared at the watch. "What did you call it?" Batman questioned Ben.

Ben smirked and chuckled," The Omnitrix, the greatest weapon ever in space." he said it very proudly. "Ah, interesting." Batman responded and left the training room.

"Alright, I'd better head back to my room then." Ben chuckled, and left the training room as well. "Diana, who do think will make a good mentor to him?" Clark turned over to the Amazon Princess. "I'm not sure, maybe Green Lantern, or...you." Diana smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Clark blushed in response and watched as she left the training room and with his thoughts.

"Maybe, I could be..."

**Alright, this took me awhile, and I'm sorry if it's still kinda short. But I've got other stories to write about too ya know. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LIKE IT! PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE ME, AND REVIEW IT! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**


End file.
